A Tale of Two Planets
by Michael Douglas
Summary: Feferi rules Alternia, and the Condescence is invading Earth. 11 Trolls have to assassinate the Rogue Empress. And 4 kids have to stay alive in a world gone mad... AU
1. Chapter 1

**Epilogue & Explanation**

I've been meaning to write this fic for a while, but never really got down to it. But, here it is.

This is an AU where Alternia and Earth are present in the same universe. Nothing has changed, other then the fact that Sburb never existed. The Trolls and the Humans have not had contact with each other. Doc Scratch doesn't exist either, as he's a consequence of the game- however, I did for the sake of convenience and so I don't have to reinvent troll society keep both the post-scratch Alternian civilization and the Emissary of the Horrorterrors.

Well, saying that they haven't had contact isn't exactly true. The Condescence and her fleet is still scouring the galaxy, destroying civilizations that could be a threat to them. This absence has meant that Feferi has effectively seized control of Alternia, as the Emissary has bonded to her now. This has lead to a stalemate; the Condescence cannot return to fight without causing the Vast Glub, and Feferi cannot kill her due to her possessing no army.

After the Condescence has discovered Earth, Ferefi has finally realized an opportunity to rid herself of her rival. She is sending a group of operatives to assassinate her. The Condescence, on the other hand, is looking for a new base of operations. She can't retake Alternia, but for the first time, the Trolls will colonize another world.

This, of course, isn't good for the humans in this story. The kids are faced with a world invaded by violent aliens. The resistance and the Alternians will have to work together if they want to survive the oncoming conflict...

**Chapter 1: Alternia**

"For the latht time Fef, I jutht don't like it."

The speaker is a tall, thin troll. Just a sweep ago, speaking to a higher blood so rudely would have gotten him culled. Feferi wasn't like the others, but the others were always watching. Now, though, the highbloods were made to content themselves with simple resentment.

"But Sollux, it's not like- you don't have to be grafted to the ship. The adults only did that to make sure they controlled the pilots. We're not-"

"I never thaid I wathn't going to do it. I jutht thaid I don't like it."

Feferi smiled to herself. Sollux was difficult, but he was thoroughly her troll. He'd do admirably on this mission, provided he didn't mouth off to the wrong person.

"Thank you- so much!" she blurted. Damn. She knows that if she doesn't contain herself, her courtiers won't respect her. Not that they could overthrow her, mind you; so long as her Lusus remained loyal, this planet was hers. But they could definitely make her plans harder.

And she had big plans. Already, she'd ended the practice of culling- the sick, infirm or incompetent now worked manufacturing crucial goods instead of the more traditional practice of fertilizing the fields with their corpses. The highbloods didn't like it, of course, but their belief in the caste system along with the ever-looming threat of their destruction kept them following orders.

There was still so much to do. Reorganizing Alternian society was far from complete. Ferefi's new hierarchy still faced resistance, and it couldn't be long before the next generation pupated to adulthood. This would destablize her immensly. If the Condescence found a way to assassinate her then while her Lusus was distracted...

Ferefi supposed she just had to rely on her lieutenants, and deal with the problems as they came. Also, destroy the Condescence before she could become a threat. No way she could forget that.

"Sollux, can you call in the others please? I think- It's time the team got acquainted with each other."

Sollux rolled his eyes. Not that anyone could tell- he didn't have pupils. But it felt good anyway.

Some time later...

Deep within the Imperial palace, Feferi's eleven top lieutenants were assembled. They did not get acquainted. They already knew each other. They'd all been involved, in some way, with Feferi's rise to power. Well, all except Karkat, but he had his uses.

Terezi Pyrope lounged in the back of the room, cackling softly to herself. She was a Legislacerator, and had been heavily involved in abolishing blood-colour and in suppressing potential rebellion. She was not only a talented orator, she was a deadly operative in the field; it was likely both of those talents would come in handy on the target planet.

Also expressing his disinterest in the meetin, Sollux Captor was Feferi's most talented psychic and computer specialist. He would serve as the ship's helmsman and, at the same time, one of it's main weapons.

Also a psychic, Aradia Megido was a prominent anthropologist. Although her talents as a field operative were definitely useful, her real purpose was to study and understand the natives on the target, to better fight them or to see if they could be useful.

The next in line was Vriska Sekret. Feferi's friend and one of her most talented fighters, Vriska typically served as Terezi's partner. Technically she was leader of the gambligants, but as she was the only remaining member of that order she could easily be spared from her duties.

Carefully avoiding her was Tavros Nitram, Cavalreaper commander. He had been immensely helpful in organizing the new culling system and Feferi's military. The real talent he brought to the team was his ability to remotely control animals; although Feferi didn't know if this would work on Earth, she trusted him enough to give him a shot.

Fidgeting near the centre of the room was Nepeta Leijon. Feferi couldn't easily explain why Nepeta was useful. She had average combat skills, but her real purpose was to keep Equius in line.

Equius Zahhak leaned in a corner of the room. He was a talented engineer, in addition to being able to rip the aforementioned hulks of metal apart with his bare hands. Feferi wasn't sure about him- he was devoted to the old caste system, and to be honest a little creepy. But he was too useful not to be an asset.

Sharing in his dubiousness was Eridan Ampora, Feferi's former moirail. Eridan had an overwhelming genocide complex, and manged to find hate for not only all lower then him in the caste system but for all land-dwellers as well. Still, he had fed the Emissary for years, and when he wasn't stirring up trouble proved a excellent strategist.

Sitting next to Eridan was Kanaya Maryam. Kanaya had helped set up the culling system, in addition to being an expert on mother grubs. She did whatever was required of her with extreme efficiency, no matter how distasteful.

Gamzee Makara was, true to form, passed out on the floor. His usefulness was admittedly limited. He was a powerful fighter, capable of surprising violence. Most of the time he was useless due to consumption of Sopor.

Completing the group was Karkat Vantas. Karkat was a Threshecutioner captain, and despite his inability to talk to anyone calmy a good leader. He had served Feferi well; dismantling rebellions and coordinating her various lieutenants. However, he had also stirred up trouble of his own: Fighting others in her ranks, convincing lowbloods that the new culling system was prejudiced, and so on. Part of the reason she was sending him was simply to get him out of her hair for a while.

Feferi braced herself for the inevitable tumult, and called the meeting to order.

"Attention! Hello and welcome once again! I'm assigning you- you already know of the assignment I require of you."

After the wave of comments and small arguments had passed, her lieutenants started to pay attention. Feferi tried to explain to them their mission.

"You're already aware that a few days ago, Sollux managed to hack into the Condescension's transmissions". At this, Eridan grumbled to himself. It was pretty obvious to the rest of them that he was waxing black for Sollux. Sollux, however, couldn't care less.

Feferi, by now an expert on keeping this group focused, pressed on. "The Condescension plans to find a suitable world and plant a mother grub there. For the moment she's been forced into exile- but she still controls a hundred times our armed forces, and she plans to remain in control of them." Feferi tried to pause for a second to let this sink in, but couldn't. "Our fleet's pathetic. She's gathering her forces and finding a way to reinforce them further. At a moment of weakness between me and my lusus, she could retake this world." Her lieutenants were absolutely silent now. They knew how big a threat the rogue empress was.

"Our intelligence is our main advantage. We know she's only got one grub. So, we've got two options- we can kill the grub, or assassinate her."

Kanaya spoke up. "The Condescence will know that these are our only options. If we don't have the element of surprise, then we are effectively slitting our own throats."

Feferi had been anticipating this. "Eridan?"

Eridan cleared his throat. A few trolls groaned, but not as many as would have a sweep ago. They'd learned to value his advice when he gave it.

"Wwell, we need to split up into three teams." This caused a stir. "One wwill attempt to destroy the mother grub, one wwill prepare to assassinate the Condescence if possible, and the final one" his face wrinkled in distaste "wwill serve as a distraction by assisting the local populace".

Feferi resumed control of the briefing before someone could find a reason to pick a fight. "I've decided to assign Gamzee, Equis and Eridan to the Condescence". Vriska and Terezi's facial expressions made it obvious they didn't like that. "Nepeta, Kanaya and Tavros will be tasked with finding the mother grub and killing it." This also wasn't popular. While the last assignment had made sense, seeing as the highbloods could infiltrate the opposing fleet and were potent fighters, with the exception of Kanaya this team was nothing special. The remainder knew that they had the most offensive assignment.

"The remainder of you will take the ship to the target and support any resistance to locals can muster" There was a chorus of groans at this. Feferi couldn't silence the complaints this time.

This was necessary, but Feferi couldn't help but wonder how in gog's name these teams were going to work. Maybe she should reconsider this.

Not that she had a choice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Earth**

John Egbert didn't think much of the dozens of lights in the sky. For almost a year now the alien ship had remained in orbit, and life had almost returned to normal. Well, as much as it could. John's dad had married Rose's mom a year ago, only a few days before the ship arrived. It was hard getting used to living with Rose in the wilderness, but fortunately John had plenty of distractions.

One of these was Dave. Dave and his brother had joined them a month ago, after their city was unfortunate enough to be evacuated after an alien ship had crashed there. John supposed he was lucky- after so many years, he finally got to meet his friends. Well, except for Jade of course.

Currently, the three were engaged in either watching or, in Dave's case, carefully ignoring the news. The United Nations was voting on the Alternians' request for permission to land and settle on the Earth tonight. The world was divided on this issue. The Alternians' were refugees, fleeing an unknowncatastrophe. Nobody wanted to turn them away, but the Human race barely had enough room on their own planet as it was. Although people had said it was just one ship, the newly-formed United Nations Space Command had discovered additional transports that were en route to Earth. The problem now was whether or not they could justify relocating millions of people to support the new arrivals.

At this point, the television cut out. John groaned. Even with all of the Lalonde's fancy technology, it appears they couldn't keep a signal going.

"Well, I guess we won't know what happened until tomorrow" he sighed.

"Unless, you know, we were to do something crazy, like google it." Dave's sarcastic drawl wasn't enough to frustrate John. So far as the others knew, nothing frustrated John.

"They're going to vote yes." Rose put down her knitting to join the conversation. "The UN can't afford to let this opportunity pass. Alternian technology is too valuable to pass over."

Nobody bothered arguing. Rose knew what she was talking about.

"Well, I'm bored now" muttered John. "I'm going to go to bed".

Dave's facial expression didn't change, but John could tell he was amused. "It's only 10:00. What are you, 13 years old?"

John couldn't help but let out a tiny chuckle. John had no resistance to humour, however unfunny. Dave, on the otherhand was thoroughly stoic.

"Well, go to bed then. We'll find some way to amuse ourselves."

John sluggishly ascended the stairs to his room. It wasn't anything like his old room, but he managed to feel at home here. Some idiot mover had drawn all over his movie posters, but he'd gotten himself some new ones. He lay down in his bed and, after a long while, slept.

He woke up at 6:00 am. The kids were all homeschooled here; the nearest school was simply too far away. This of course meant that everyone was sleeping in. With the exception of mom, who was either working late in the lab or hungover. John hadn't know someone could drink that much without passing out.

He shuffled to the kitchen, and to his credit only tripped once. A box of cereal was on the table. John groaned inwardly to himself. Until his dad came back, Rose's mom or Dave's brother were taking care of them. Rose's mom tried, but she didn't seem to get the concept of child care. Bro on the other hand simply let the kids do everything for themselves. Small wonder Rose and Dave were so self-reliant.

After he'd had a bowl, John stumbled back to his room and logged in to his computer. Dave was probably still unconscious, and Rose wouldn't leave her room unless someone forced her to anyway. John sighed. Despite living with more people then he'd ever, he still had to find his own entertainment.

The civilian internet was down. John didn't think much of this. There was probably some trouble with the sattelite. This happened from time to time. Rather then try to fix it, he logged into the Military network. Rose's mom was allowed to access it for her work. If the people in charge of it ever found out how lax she was with security, they'd probably take the connection away.

Before he could enter the regular net, a message popped up on his screen. This had never happened to him before. Typically the military just emailed it's personnel. He sat there for a couple minutes, wondering if he should open it. There wasn't even an encryption. It was almost as if they wanted everyone to read it...

He opened the message.

To: All Personnel

Subject: DEFCON 5

Security Level: None

All available personnel within the continental United States are to report to their respective superiors for active duty. All reserves are to become active. All units should prepare for combat. High Command will assign duties as rapidly as it can.

As of 2300 West Coast Time, all non-landline or non-radio communications have ceased. Evidence suggests that the majority of satellites have ceased function, with the exception of [REDACTED]. No declaration of war has been received. No launches from the planet were detected from nations capable of targeting orbital objects. We can only conclude that the strikes originated from outside our atmosphere. Telescopic observance have reported that unknown objects fired upon the International Space Station.

The only conclusion is that the Alternian fleet approaching Earth has hostile intentions. Martial law is henceforth in effect. All civil liberties are indefinitely suspended. Await further orders.

John quickly scanned the message. Then, slower this time, he read it again.

He could scarcely believe it. War. What was he supposed to do? What in god's name was he supposed to do?

And where was his dad? Had the landings already begun? He was only supposed to be a day away. Would he make it back?

He didn't even notice Rose entering the room. That wasn't unusual. It was eerie, how quiet she walked.

"So, you've read this message?"

"Y-yeah."

John gulped. He wasn't sure how to handle this. Then he noticed that Rose, of all people, was visibly shaken. This wasn't how a good brother handled things. He put on his bravest face and gave her a weak smile.

"Everything will be alright Rose." Rose didn't buy it. "And you know this because?" John had no answer to that. "Is Dave awake yet?" Rose shook her head. "He's still asleep. I tried waking him, but he sleeps like a rock." John grinned, genuinely this time. Dave did sleep like a rock. He wasn't going anywhere. You could bounce a quarter off Dave and he probably wouldn't even notice.

"Rose, do you know where you mom is?"

"She didn't come back from the laboratory last night. She sleeps down there sometimes. When there's something she needs to work on."

John was glad about that. One person they couldn't locate was bad enough. His earlier panic had faded by now into a dull worry. His dad would be fine.

That's when he remembered that his dad wasn't the only person out there he cared about. None of them had heard from Jade in a few days. Not that that was unusual- knowing her, she probably just forgot to check Pesterchum. Still, it might be best to check up on her. Did they even know what was going on?Probably, now that he thinks about it. Her grandfather operated an observatory on their island; the old man would hopefully have spotted whatever it was that happen in orbit last night.

Then there's a thunderous knock on the door, and John forgets all about that.


End file.
